


Scary movie night - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Derek, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Other, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, baby beta, liam dunbar - Freeform, lots of fluff, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: It's movie night at the Hale loft and the pack gets together but instead of their usual movie choice thing take a scary turn and it's a little too much for one little beta so it's up to the pack mom to step in.





	1. Chapter 1

After everything that had happened in Beacon Hills in the last few days, it was safe to say that things has been incredibly hectic but things were starting to calm down so I had offered to host a movie night at the loft for the rest of pack so everyone could relax. 

The pack usually got together for a movie night weekly but with the latest supernatural threat running around the town, pack nights had been put on hold. They usually took place here at the loft as Derek's place was the only place that had enough room for everyone crash afterwards. Stiles had bought the latest horror film that everyone was dying to see. A whole 2 and half hours of creepy puppets coming to life, taking over a town and killing anyone who got in their way. Normally the movie of choice was either comedy or animated but everyone wanted to switch it up this week and Stiles came through with getting one of the few copies of the latest horror film. Usually I'd protest but this was one horror movie the pack had talked about watching for a while and I knew I couldn't be beaten so I let them get settled. 

I quickly greeted everyone and as they began taking their places I made myself busy bringing down more blankets and pillows into the living room so everyone would be more comfortable in front of the t.v. before heading to the kitchen to grab all the bowls of snacks that Derek and I had prepared earlier. I smiled gently ruffling Liam's hair passing him by an he gave me a small smile. He was stood in the kitchen eyeing the DVD case that was laying on the counter. He didn’t exactly look pleased at the movie choice. “Really?” He said mostly to himself but Stiles had heard his comment as he walked into the kitchen to grab the chilled drink bottles from the fridge."Aww is the little baby beta scared of the puppets?” He cooed sarcastically while ruffling the young boy’s hair. Liam didn’t take appreciate the gesture. “No I’m not! Just why dolls? They’re just toys.” Liam said scrunching his face up at the movie case.

The movie was set up and all the snacks had been brought into the room where everyone helped themselves. Liam came and took a seat next to me. I took one of the blankets and placed it over his lap as well as mine to make us more comfortable. He smiled up at me with his beautiful bright baby blue eyes and I gave him a reassuring hug and soon the movie began playing. Everyone hurried to get settled and the previews began to roll. Scott and Stiles sat on the floor near the tv, Lydia sat by the fireplace, Kira and Malia were balled together on a single armchair sharing a blanket and Derek sat beside me wrapping an arm around me and Liam took the other space beside me. 

We were only 20 minutes in to the movie and one of the creepy looking dolls had stabbed a girl and cut a man’s throat. It was turning out to be more gruesome than I thought. I could feel hands wrap around my arm and I could see that Liam was not enjoying this. The entire room was quiet and one of the doll’s voices could be heard whispering but suddenly the evil face appears on the screen and a demonic laughter rings through the speakers. Before I even had time to react Liam had already jumped from his spot next to me and was balled up in my lap. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as he buried his face into my chest while letting out a gasp. 

The room erupted with laughter. Scott reached over and turned the lamp on while Derek paused the movie rolling his eyes at the pack. Everyone was laughing at the sight before them. Liam was balled up in my lap and I was holding him close as he hid his eyes and ears from the movie. “Hahahaha! I knew it! Liam was scared!” Stiles taunted laughing at him.   
"That's enough", I raised my voice glaring at them and the pack stopped their laughing. "No one's going to say a word to my baby.” I tightened my hold on Liam holding him protectively. Derek ruffles Liam's hair affectionately. I brought my face down to Liam's and asked "Baby, if you don't want to watch we can go into another room", I told him as he nuzzled closer to me.   
"No, I just want to stay here", he mumbled against my shoulder.   
I gently brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.   
"You don't have to be scared, you're safe pup" reassured Derek who gave him a small smile.   
"Nothing's going to hurt you, I'm right here sweetie", I replied softly while caressing his cheek with my thumb. He gave me a small adorable smile and nodded. He hugged me before faintly saying "I love you mommy". I smiled and kissed the top of his head rocking him in my lap. "I love you too, my baby" I cooed down at him snuggled against me.   
"Mommy, really Liam?!'' Exclaimed Stiles who proved to have heard him and was beyond annoyed that the movie had stopped playing. Liam realised what he said and blushed a bright red in my arms and hid his face against my neck. He usually called me "mom" so him calling me "mommy" was new but I didn't mind. It was absolute adorable. I laughed and kissed his head again. "You're so cute," I told him smiling down at the cute little blushing beta in my arms.  
"Urgh, just put the baby to bed so we can go back to enjoying the film, come on already?!!'' He said impatiently.   
"That's enough", growled Derek causing Stiles to sink into his seat. I turned back to Liam to assure him he's safe.   
"Everything's ok, baby. I'm right here" I assured the adorable little beta that was balled up in my lap. Liam looked at me, gave me a small smile and nodded. I kissed his forehead and smiled back.   
I then gave Scott a nod and he pressed play on the remote so the film continued. 

As the movie carried on, I kept an eye on Liam every few minutes to make sure he was ok but he kept whimpering in my arms and clutching my shirt. I leaned down and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek and hushed him."You're ok, honey''. He shook his head against me so I sat him up slowly.  
Scott heard looked over and smiled at him silently reassuring him that I'd take care of Liam.   
"I don't like it, I can still hear it and it's too scary" he said turning back into my chest and still clutching my shirt. At this point I was rocking him in my arms like a baby in an attempt to calm him down.   
"Sssh, it's ok. You don't have to be scared ok? I'm here." I hushed him holding him close.   
"I don't want to watch it, mommy...mom.", he said blushing as he snuggled closer. "I don't like it", his voice cracking and snuggling closer to my chest.   
"Sssh I know, baby it's ok" I cooed, gently brushing his hair out of his face. I had an idea so I shifted myself so I was more comfortable and had Liam lay down in my lap.   
"Close your eyes and try and get some sleep instead, honey", I kissed his forehead. I covered him with a blanket and wrapped my arms around him holding him close as I continued to hush him and rock him in my arms.   
"Listen to my heartbeat, baby. I want you to close your eyes and focus on syncing your breathing to my heartbeat, can you do that for me?'' I cooed down at him and placed a soft kiss to his ear.   
"Yeah" he said sleepily nodding against me.  
"Good boy" I praised him and kissed his head gently rocking him.  
"Urgh what a baby'' mumbled Stiles. I ignored Stiles remark and looked down at Liam who was trying hard to concentrate despite the noise coming from the tv. He had his eyes closed, nose scrunched up adorably and with one hand was still clutched my shirt. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss his nose and whisper "you're so cute" to him as he opened his eyes and blushed slightly. "You're doing so well, baby. I'm so proud of you". I praised him again gently rocking him in my lap. After a while I had noticed that Liam had not moved and soft snores could be heard from him. I looked down to the adorable little sleeping baby beta wrapped in my arms and couldn't help but press a soft kiss to his forehead again and rested my head on top of his before turning back to the movie. 

After the movie was over, the entire pack practically collapsed into a deep sleep in the living room except for me and Derek.  
Liam was still fast asleep in my arms. Derek got up from being squashed into the end of the couch and he stretched his large muscly arms and looked at the sight of Liam sprawled on top of me and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.   
"A little help would be nice, sourwolf" you asked playfully earning a smirk from Derek who only tolerated you calling him that out of love, of course.   
"I got him" he whispered taking Liam from my arms and taking him to our shared bedroom. I escaped from the adorably clingy beta to quickly place a blanket over the other pack members who were sleeping before leaving to change, freshen up and relieve yourself before climbing into bed. Liam instantly felt himself detach from my warmth and began whimpering in his sleep in Derek's arms but I gently brushed my thumb over his cheek and hushed him and he soon settled back down.   
"I've got him, go sort yourself out" replied Derek. I placed a sweet kiss to his cheek and practically ran to the bathroom. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Derek had placed Liam in the middle of our shared bed watching over him as he quickly changed into his t shirt and sweatpants for the night.   
Liam began whimpering and almost crying but Derek leapt to the rescue and comforted Liam slowly ruffling his hair.   
"It's alright, pup. You're safe" I heard Derek whisper gently petting his hair. I walked into the bedroom and leaned against the frame of the door to see Derek comforting Liam. My heart began to swell with happiness looking at them. Liam had turned over and snuggled into Derek's chest.  
I giggled at the adorable sight and quickly snapped a picture before climbing into bed.   
"You know, you're going to make a great dad someday", I whispered to him. His eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. I smiled and leaned over and gave Derek a kiss before brushing the hair away from Liam's face and placing a light kiss to his forehead. 

Liam had turned away from Derek to snuggle into my chest probably knowing my presence from smelling my perfume. I put my arms around him pulling him close and gently ran my fingers through his soft sand coloured hair.  
"Sssh, I'm right here." I reassured him again. He snuggled closer to me and soon settled down allowing himself to fall asleep peacefully. I leaned down and kissed his cheek smiling at him peacefully sleeping in my arms.   
"Goodnight, my baby" I whispered into his ear before laying down and closing my eyes eventually drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a cold and miserable morning. The sky was grey with thick dark clouds covering the sky and I could hear the raindrops hitting the window. The loft would get surprisingly cold on days like this so it was a good thing I had Derek install little heaters around the loft that kept the place toasty on cold days like this. Thinking it'd be nice if everyone had a big breakfast I woke up, freshened up, shoving my hair up into a messy bun, stayed in my pjs and put on my slippers before quietly exiting the room to head down to the kitchen to start cooking. I began putting the coffee machine on, putting toast into the toaster, juice boxes in the fridge, making fresh batches of pancakes, cutting up fruit, frying eggs and laying out a variety of biscuits and muffins. I put on the fire in the living room so it would heat up the main part of loft where everyone usually gathered and put the tv on low so I could hear the local news. About an hour of cooking, the loft was filled with wonderful sweet smells and it wasn't long until the pack woke up smelling it too with their tummy's rumbling. I was busy plating making sure I didn't burn anything and didn't hear Derek walk in. He wrapped his muscly arms around my waist and rest his head my shoulder before kissing my cheek. "Morning'' he grumbled sleepily against me.  
I turned around and kissed his nose smiling. "Morning sleepyhead" I replied putting the down and wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Soon the pack had gathered around the kitchen table ready to dive into breakfast. Liam came trudging into the kitchen sleepily as I was plating up more food and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Morning mom." He mumbled into my back. Surprised I put down the plate and gave him a hug and leaned down to kiss his head.  
"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep ok?'' I asked leading him to the table so he could eat up.  
"Mm hmm" he hummed.  
"So how's everyone enjoying breakfast?" I asked taking a sip of your tea.  
"So good" replied Stiles with his mouth full. The others agreed too which made you smile.  
"I made pancakes just for you, baby" I told Liam grabbing him some fresh hot ones along with a cup of strawberries and chocolate spread knowing it was his favourite and placing it in front of him and ruffling his hair. His eyes grew wide and he smiled up at you.  
"Is...is this all for me?'' He asked shyly.  
"Of course, baby I know it's your favourite." I smiled at him.  
"Now eat up or it'll get cold'' I told him and gently booped his nose very well he hated it but his reaction was always absolutely adorable.  
"Aww baby Liam getting his breakfast from his mommy, maybe she should feed you too?" teased Stiles shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.  
Liam sank down into his chair looking at his hands blushing. I gave Stiles a stern look but before I could respond Derek chimed in.  
"Leave him alone" He said as he slapped Stiles on the side of the head causing him to grasp it and let out an "ouch". I couldn't help but smirk.  
"I don't appreciate you constantly picking on Liam" I told Stiles standing behind Liam folding my arms.  
"You're the one who baby's him so much", he remarked.  
"Lay off" growled Derek.  
"It's ok, I want to know what he has to say." I replied looking at Stiles waiting for him to answer.  
"You're always babying him" he complained.  
"So, he is my baby" you bluntly told Stiles standing by Liam who hugged you burying his face into your side.  
"Why do you care if Liam is her baby?" Asked Derek.  
Stiles shrugged in his seat.  
"I thought so" you remarked and sighed shaking your head.  
You leaned down to Liam, brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed his cheek."Eat up, sweetie", I told him smiling at him lovingly. He reached over to the bowl of berries and chocolate spread and began eating.  
Everyone had finished and they sat contently unable to move.  
''That was the best breakfast we'd had in a while thanks for that" replied Scott appreciatively as patted his stomach.  
"Totally agree, your cooking's the best", backed up Lydia.  
"No problem, you know I love cooking for you guys'' I smiled getting up ready to clear the table.  
''Let us do that" replied Derek already taking the dishes from me.  
"Ladies, you go relax and the guys will clean the kitchen, won't we?" He asked earning a groan from the rest of them.  
"Thanks guys" I singsonged and got up with the girls.  
"You go and join them, Liam" Derek replied directing him to the living room.  
"What, how come he doesn't have to help?!'' shouted Stiles completely outraged.  
"Because I've had enough of you picking on him, leave the kid alone" said Derek bluntly and handed him the sponge.  
"Thanks Derek" smiled Liam timidly. Derek winked back and turned around to go help the rest. I smiled at Derek and held my hand out for Liam to join me as we all head back into the living room.  
We all sat in the living room enjoying an episode of new girl and chatting to each other. Lydia and Kira were online shopping on their iPads asking each other what they thought and Liam was snuggled against me resting his head on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"You doing ok down there cutie?", I asked Liam who looked up at me with his brilliant baby blue eyes that I loved so much.  
"Yeah, you're just really warm and comfy" he said contently snuggling closer to me. I laughed wrapping one arm around him holding him close and continued to stroked his hair with the other.  
"He really loves you" spoke Lydia breaking the silence looking at how Liam was cuddled into me as we all relaxed after a wonderful hearty breakfast by the fire.  
"Yeah he's always around you like a puppy" giggled Kira. I could see Liam blushing which made me giggle as how adorable he looked hiding his face against my stomach.  
"You're embarrassing me" mumbled Liam as he hid away his blushing face from the others.  
"What? I'm just telling them how much I love my baby" you cooed down at him, kissing his head.  
"Mmooom" he whined adorably against me.  
"I love him too", I told them looking down at the adorable beta that I loved so much. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a loud crash that came from the kitchen causing us all to jump and suddenly I heard Derek yell "DAMN IT, STILES!"  
I got up and went into the kitchen to check. "What's going on in here?'' I asked cautiously scanning everyone.  
"Sorry, it's nothing. They're just breaking every single dish we own" remarked Derek as he threw the dish towel on a nearby chair frustratedly.  
"I'm sure it was an accident, don't worry. Is anyone hurt?'' I asked bending down to pick up the broken dish.  
"No, let me do it" said Stiles feeling guilty.  
"You've done enough. Move." Derek simply replied picking up the shattered pieces of glass. I helped him him clean up and sent the others inside.  
"Mom?..." Liam asked walking into the kitchen.  
"No baby, don't come in here there's glass and you could hurt yourself." I told him holding my hand out to stop him from coming in any closer.  
"Head back to the living room, I'll be there in a minute, sweetheart", I told him holding my hand out to stop him from getting closer to the glass. He nodded slumping his shoulders and turned away to walk into the living room. 

"That should do it", I said putting the dish cloth back on the little radiator.  
"So much for a perfect morning" sighed Derek. I couldn't help but laugh at the statement.  
"What?" He asks confused, inching closer and wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me close to him.  
"It's our pack, no moment will ever be perfect and honestly it's just how I like it" I told him putting my arms around his neck as he pulled me in for a long deep kiss which I melted into. The taste of the bitterness from the coffee and sweet sugar still lingering.  
A few minutes later Liam stood in the kitchen blushing slightly and cleared his throat. We both pulled apart and looked up and the. At each other smiling.  
"Come here, kid" Derek instructed and let go of me with one hand that he had now wrapped around Liam pulling him into the little group hug. Liam sighed contently and smiled as the warmth and love radiated off the couple he had grown to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of little Liam fluff because I just love melting hearts. Thank you for reading x


End file.
